What Does This All Mean?
by Serena Conlon06
Summary: Ha! I've removed my crummy first attempt at this story, edited it and hopefully, improved it! IT should now be far superior at least I hope to the original. Crossover fic with my own world. It is, I do believe, Sue free. Please do not flame me.
1. Chapter 1

**What does this all mean? **

**Prologue: Threads of the Future Are Woven**

**Location: Camathe Dimension, Planet: Nihithara, Country: Silvaria. **

The High General of Silvaria sighed as she looked over the military plans of attack. Her once pure ebony hair now gleamed with strands of elegant silver and its binding braid fell over her shoulder as she moved to adjust her crystal lamp. She looked up as she heard a knock at her partially open door and smiled at her visitor. "Gandalf! My old friend! I can't believe you made it!" she exclaimed, her storm colored eyes illuminated by joy.

** The wizard laughed, "My dear Francis, one does not often get to travel through the dimensions to meet with a friend! This has been my first inter-dimensional trip and I am surprised that my limited powers allowed for me to come," stated Gandalf. **

** "Oh, you know as well as I that you made the journey with ease," smirked Francis, for she was not the least bit fooled by her friend's words. **

** "True, my friend. However, may I ask why you wanted me to come here, instead of you meeting me in Middle Earth as usual?" inquired the Grey Pilgrim, his bristly eyebrows rising in question. **

** Francis sighed again, taking a steadying breath. She had dreaded telling him this bit of news but it had to be done. "Gandalf, I am dying." whispered the woman, as she sank back into her reoak chair.**

**  
The wizard's expression immediately turned serious, as he viewed his companion's artic pale complexion, which he had at first contributed to fatigue, and spoke, "I thought you said the doctors on Earth could help you?" **

** Francis smiled sadly, "Oh, that last arrow wound did what those cursed Karnacks were hoping for. The poison has traveled to my brain, and it is slowly causing what will appear to be an aneurism. It will look like an accidental death to the humans of Earth. Oh, they will try to operate to save me, but never the less I will die in the end." **

** Gandalf looked at his friend in shock, "But Francis! What will happen to the Empire of Silvaria without you?" he asked, trying to rein in his now whirling thoughts. **

** "The resistance movement will go on without me. The people will be freed of the Karnacks whether I lead them or not. My close friends will watch for the return of the Guardians, when I am gone. I have a feeling that the child of my youngest daughter will be leading them. When she comes, she can help you," responded the woman. **

** "Help me? Why would I need help?" questioned the wizard, his brain churning, and he pondered what this statement might mean. **

** "You will see, my friend. Now go. I do believe you have a Hobbit's life to meddle in, and some dwarves to assist," replied Francis, her all-knowing smirk returning to her weary face. Gandalf gave a small smile in reply, for she was always able to read his mind and see through his tricks. He was startled out of his thoughts when she handed him something and told him goodbye. **

He used his magic to return to the dimension of Middle Earth. Only then did he look at what his dear friend had given him. It was a portal cube and a note.

The note read,  
_'My dear friend,  
I have treasured our time together and I hope you know that you were like a brother to me. I have given you this portal cube so that you can return to  
Camathe and my home world after 52 Middle Earth years have passed. It is my  
hope that you will know why I ask this by then. I apologize for being vague but I am obligated by the Great One not to say more than that. One of my only regret is that I shall not have you to talk with when the Sacred Specter takes my soul up. Farewell and may the Trinity's blessings be upon you.  
Your friend,  
Empress Francis, High General of Silvaria, Last High Guardian._

Gandalf smiled sadly as a tear rolled down his wise face. He knew now that this had been the last time he and Francis  
would see each other, on this side of reality. It saddened him that she was going to die because of Karnackien poison and he could not help her.  
**  
For fifty Nihitharan years, she had led the fights against the Karnacks for Silvarian freedom. The other leaders of her army would see to it that her heir would return the throne to its proper place (meaning it would belong to Francis's heir, a child of the Royal Selenerian Household) and then the people would truly be free. 'But what could the heir and Guardian of the Silvarian Empire possibly have to do with Middle Earth?' wondered the wizard. He shoved the thought aside for now and went onward to go meet a certain Thorin Oakenshield. **

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR but I own everything else in this story and the story itself. This is my first official fanfic so please be nice. Flames shall be used to roast Gollum. And sorry about the spacing issues, my computer is currently suffering through a nervous breakdown caused by over-usage.


	2. Chapter 2

**What does this all mean? **

**  
Chapter One: New Twisted Threads,**

**Location: Middle Earth, Time: 52 Middle Earth years later**

**  
**** Gandalf was rereading the letter from his now deceased friend and looking at the portal cube in his hand. He had done as the letter said and now that 52 Middle Earth years had past, he was going to use the cube to travel to Nihithara. The letter had instructions on the back, which told him the combination that he needed to use, A/N the portal cube is like a rubix cube with markings on it, a certain combination takes you to a certain place or dimension.. He twisted the cube so that everything was lined up and then the cube floated out of his hand as a portal appeared out of it. Gandalf braced himself for the shock of the dimensional switch and opened his eyes to see Francis's beloved country. He looked around to see if anything had changed and found himself staring at a tomb. Next to the tomb was a Great Wolf, which he recognized as one of Francis's most trusted friends, and standing next to the she-wolf was a small girl child of about eight years of age. **

"**Is this grandma Francis's tomb, Kala-mama?" asked the child. **

** "Yes and no, Moon-child. This is more of a memorial for her. Her body rests in her grave on Earth," replied Kala.**

The little girl's nose wrinkled as she processed this. "Why do I have to spend time on Earth again?" she asked.

Kala sighed, "It is for your protection, Usako. You are your grandmother's heir and so you must be kept safe from the Karnacks. If they knew that you were here, then those people would try to hurt you. When you are older, you will lead both the Alliance and the Guardians in our fight for freedom. That is why you must be kept safe, my cub."

** The girl, Usako A/N this is her one adopted names, which, along with 'Moon-child/ Tsukiko', was given to her by various Wolf Tribes, but it is not her real name, which will be revealed later, nodded and then jumped as she caught sight of Gandalf. She clung to the parts of Kala's foreleg that she could reach, as he approached. **

"**Greetings, Lady Kala," said Gandalf as he bowed. Kala peered down at him and gave a wolf's smile as she recognized him. **

"**Well, well. Gandalf! I am both surprised and happy to see you here. It has been over thirty years since your last visit."**

**  
Gandalf absorbed this information with a small shock; it always amazed the wizard that time was so unpredictable in other worlds/ dimensions. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs of his thoughts, and then slowly knelt in front of Usako as she looked up at him. She looked slightly like Francis's youngest daughter, whom he had seen in the strange Earth portrait that Francis had showed him. Usako had long brown hair that had an auburn hue in the bright sunlight, tied in a braid, and her eyes were a most peculiar color. However, when she smiled at him, Gandalf felt for an instant as if his old friend was looking back at him. **

"**I think that you and I shall become good friends," said the wizard. Usako then held out her hand, "Shake on it?" Gandalf beamed at her as he "shook" on it. **

Time: Nine Nihitharan years later, Location: Nihithara, Country: Silvarian Empire

**  
"We will send Barbara and James to Jorus to deal with the riots there. The Karnacks must not succeed in obtaining that territory. We have driven them back to the Shi'an mountain range, and the Sorcerer Five are weakening. The King of Tulane has given me his word that if we can force them back into his territory, then he will deal with them, seeing as they originated from his land. Now, the rest of the Guardians will remain on portal-monitoring duty, while Daniel and Rob go to Aquilias, to meet with the sea peoples' envoy. That will be all for now so meeting adjourned," said Usako, as she stood up from the table. **

** The other Guardians filed out of the room until only six others and she remained. They heard a chuckle coming from a corner and Usa, worried that this might be yet another assassination attempt on her life, whipped out Seigi (her sword). Gandalf came out of the shadows and grinned at the look Usa gave him as she put away her sword. **

"**I really wish you wouldn't do that, Jii- chan," she growled, restraining the urge to smack the wizard and instead hugged him. He had been visiting her for nearly ten years now, and the teenager regarded him as a member of her very diverse adopted family groups. Throughout his visits, the wizard had helped see to her education, for he agreed with the rest of her tutors that the schools on Earth were not sufficient in providing what she would need to know. The people that worked with or around Usako had become used to his presence, and all enjoyed his firework displays. But Gandalf would still find little ways to annoy Usako, like he had just done.**

"**You would get complacent if I didn't," remarked Gandalf, while smiling pleasantly at his "granddaughter". **

** The six others relaxed when they saw that he wasn't some sort of assassin, and gave him glares as well. He laughed again and waved at the six girls (not including Usa). "Hello, Lex, Pyro, Vi, Ryu, Tenshi and Amy," recited Gandalf as each girl nodded and smiled after her name.**

**  
"Jii-chan, as glad as I am to see you, it is not time for your yearly visit," commented Usa, her instincts clamoring, "Is something wrong?" **

"**No, ...and yes. A certain problem has appeared in Middle Earth, one that could very well destroy it," stated Gandalf in a grave tone. The girls exchanged an uneasy look. **

"**You want us, as Guardians, to help, don't you?" questioned Usa. He bowed his head and then nodded. **

"**I am sorry to do this to you, Usa. But you and the other six here have the most control over your Guardian powers and could be immensely helpful," voiced the wizard. Usa closed her eyes and the other girls looked at her as she meditated for five minutes. When she opened her eyes, they were in a swirl of dark brown and dark green, and there also seemed to be a slight glow coming from them. **

"**The peoples of your world must do this. They must put aside their differences and help each other. We have been forbidden to do this task for you. However, we can aid you, but only a little," said Usa in a dark, prophetic tone. **

** Gandalf looked up at this with hope showing on his tired face. He listened to Usa's proposal and got out a map of ME (Middle Earth) to point out the best spot to meet him at. It was a forest called Lorien and the girls agreed that they would meet him there in three months time. He hugged them and told them goodbye for now. As Usa watched him step through the portal, her friends heard her whisper, "Please be careful, Jii-chan." **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own LOTR or ME; this story and everything else in it do belong to me though, and yes there is a copyright attached. Please review and I hope you will continue to read this story.**


End file.
